jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Guida
Jacquelyn "Jackie" Marie Guida is the titular protagonist in Playtime with Jackie''Playtime with Jackie''. Personality Jackie loves girly stuff (Barbie dolls, cats, etc.) and invites new friends over for a play date. As her name implies, she is a very wacky girl who acts crazy and helps townspeople in different ways. She is intelligent at piano and gymnastics, and even likes to snap her fingers. She also spends most of her time at her grandmom's every Tuesdays and Thursdays. She also takes walks around Penns Grove and Carneys Point on Saturdays. Sometimes, Jackie makes wrong choices and if she has a misfortune thing really happened to her (such as her coloring page getting taken away), she screams and screaming combines with crying. Jackie is also known as the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade, the current Girl Scout member and the "Student of the Month" winner at school. She is the daughter of Melissa Guida and Sam Guida. Interests Jackie enjoys piano and gymnastics. She played a lullaby on Eleanor's piano and practiced her most famous cartwheels in gymnastics. Jackie also takes walks alone with or without her parents, even though she's too young to travel by herself. Jackie is also a "Student-of-the-Month" winner which it was given by her 1st grade teacher Ms. Lenig. Age Jackie was 6 years of age for 18 episodes until the episode Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, in which she turns 7 a month later. Physical appearances Jackie is a beige young girl with brown hair and bigger blue eyes with thin eyebrows. In "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve", she wore a whitish blue coat with a purple shirt underneath it, gray pants (later wet) and black boots. She also wore a Frozen tiara helmet while she's riding her bike and replaced pink pants. At the end of the episode, she wears a blue blanket on her back while she's watching 3Below: Tales of Arcadia on her father's iPad. In "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover", she wore a pink and purple coat with a pink shirt underneath it, lavender pants (later wet) and black boots. After she gets changed in the laundry room, she wore a green dress shirt with black accents, white leggings and Mary Jane shoes. She also wore a pink polka-dot coat while she's outside. She is also seen wearing a long sparkly green skirt during her sleepover dance party. Also her hair is changed into a bun. In "Jackie and the Bella", she wore a red t-shirt and a tan skirt revealing as a school uniform. She also wore the same outfit on her first day of 2nd grade. Appearances * Playtime with Jackie ** Every episode Total appearances: 35 Trivia * Her middle name Marie was revealed in "Jackie's Baby Book". * She was born on March 12, 2012 (age 7). * She has 4 pet cats named Opal, Bella, Bubblegum and Jean. * She is right-handed. * She was originally named "Sophie" in one of the shorts, except that her hair is light brown and her eyes are smaller. * Her school is Field Street Elementary School and her bus number is 14. * When Jackie mentions the events when she was a baby in "Jackie's Baby Book", she didn't have any hair. * In an interview in "Meet Megan!", Jackie tells Megan, Keira, Craig and Michelle a story about school and she encourages her friends to work together and earn recess. When she and her friends are using teamwork and helping friends, they use the phrase, "Friends help friends." It is also revealed that she has a lot of friends at her school. ** She knew a girl who was in her class in 1st grade. Her real name is "Leah", but she and her friends call her "Freak Girl" because she always makes people laugh by telling one of her favorite jokes. ** She often remembered when in the year 2001, her parents Sam and Melissa had their 1st car accident and they never got hurt. She should've told Keira's parents that she wasn't even born yet. * There are a few of Jackie's childhood accomplishments would later become flashbacks: ** In September 2015 (Wildwood beach trip), Jackie and her parents spend some of their time at the beach. At Morey's Piers, her favorite rides were the Ferris Wheel, Tilt-A-Whirl, boats, merry-go-round, and trains. ** Jackie started Pre-K on September 8, 2016. ** In September 2016 (Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida), Jackie and her mother explored inside the kingdom to see characters from each realm. *** In Rapunzel's realm, Jackie met a real life Rapunzel and Rapunzel was very glad to see her. Rapunzel said she can have an interview with her. Jackie told Rapunzel that she lived in Penns Grove, which is a special ordinary town and she had some stories to share. Rapunzel loved Jackie's stories and told Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Rapunzel stood next to each other as Melissa took a lot of pictures of them. *** In Tiana's realm, Jackie met a real life Tiana and Tiana was very happy to see her. Tiana shook Jackie's hand for "nice to meet you". Jackie told Tiana that she lived in Penns Grove and she had some stories to share. Tiana loved Jackie's stories and told Melissa (on camera) that Jackie meeting her will be a dream come true. Jackie and Tiana stood next to each other as Melissa took 2 pictures of them. *** In Daffy Duck's realm, Jackie met a puppetry Daffy Duck and Daffy Duck was happy to see her. Jackie held on Daffy Duck's hand as she introduced herself to her. Jackie told Daffy Duck that she lived in Penns Grove and she had some stories to share. Daffy Duck was very impressed and Melissa took 3 pictures of them. *** In Minnie Mouse's realm, Jackie met a puppetry Minnie Mouse and Minnie was really happy to see her. She kissed Jackie and danced with her. Jackie told Minnie that she used to dance in front of a crowd and Minnie kissed her in sideways. Jackie turned to Melissa (on camera) while Minnie is giving her a thousand kisses. ** On September 29, 2016 (Cinderella Dinner), Jackie spend 2 days in Magic Kingdom. Together, Jackie, the children, Cinderella and Prince Charming gather for a group picture. After that, Jackie and the children explore the Cinderella restaurant to see characters they like. First, Jackie meets Prince Charming, then Cinderella, then Lady Tremaine, and finally Anastasia and Drizella. After visiting Magic Kingdom, Jackie and her parents went to Universal Studios. At the Soak Zone, Jackie was playing with the sprinklers and shrugged because she refused to leave. Later on, Jackie met Mary and played with her until it's time to say goodbye. And at Magical Midway, Jackie's favorite ride is the jump swinger. She jumped super high that she's almost looked like a bouncy ball. ** On October 31, 2016, Jackie became the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade. ** On August 1, 2017, Jackie and her parents traveled to Nevada. In Tahoe, Jackie explored the shore and went rock climbing. Nearby, a restaurant for this city is called Sand Harbor: Bar & Grill. In Fresno, Jackie went to the Fresno Chaffee Zoo to visit some animals. At the giraffes, Jackie fed a baby giraffe a piece of celery. Once at Yosemite National Park, Jackie went exploring in the forest and saw a deer along the way. The 2nd time Jackie went there was climbing up many mountains. Jackie also climbed up so many mountains to get to the bottom of May Lake to go camping. In Reno, Jackie went to a biggest arcade to get girly stickers on her face. The last city Jackie visited in Nevada was Carson City. ** Jackie started kindergarten on September 7, 2017. ** Jackie started 1st grade on September 6, 2018. ** On July 18, 2019, Jackie travels to Baltimore, Maryland for a summer vacation. Melissa takes pictures of her making a heart with her hands and posing a peace. She also receives a wristband to get inside the Port Discovery History Museum. Inside the museum, Jackie sees amazing stuff and before her very eyes, she sees a little kitchen in a different room. In the kitchen, she gets help by several kids to make a hamburger recipe for herself. Inside a secret dragon's cave, Jackie sees a wooden suitcase that will cause the power to turn off. ** On July 19, 2019, Jackie and her cousins Ella, Sadie, Julian, and Sophie plan a splash party for themselves. Her uncle Ricky helps them squirt the bag of purple water balls into the ice cubes with their splash squatters. ** Jackie started 2nd grade on September 5, 2019. * There are also Jackie's accomplishments from the present and signature routines: ** Every Mondays, right after Jackie gets off the bus, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every piano lesson with an award or a prize to take home. In the episode, "Jackie Catches a Cold", it is revealed that Jackie doesn't want to compete her piano lesson because her throat hurts and she can't sing when her throat hurts. ** Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, she gets picked up and spends her time at her grandmom's along with Eleanor because sometimes she doesn't. After she gets home from her grandmom's, Jackie takes a long night walk with Melissa before her bedtime at 8:00pm (Tuesdays only). ** Every Wednesdays, Jackie gets home from school early because she has gymnastics so Melissa takes her there by taking the Travel Truck, or else Jackie will be late. At the Atlantic Coast Gymnastics, Jackie competes every lesson by performing the world's most famous tricks and after that gets an award or a prize to take home. This routine was rescheduled on August 21, 2019, the same day as the lyric "Hey, kids, spelling is fun!" was removed for Taylor Swift's song, ME!, because Melissa is frustrated with having Jackie's friends over every day and instead she rescheduled it to gymnastics to disable them trying to get inside her house. ** Every Fridays, Jackie sometimes gets picked up by her parents Sam and Melissa from school and go home with them before her bus comes at 3:39pm. They usually buy a box from Family Dollar, which is first visited in the episode, "Ice Cream and Lollipops". ** Every Saturdays, Jackie walks to church with her parents Sam and Melissa for Mass at 3:00pm. Starting with the prologue of "Jackie Saves the Day!", she walks there immediately after playing with Keziah or her other friends. * Jackie is seen screaming and crying in 6 episodes, "After-School Fun", "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover", "Jackie's Plan For Easter", "Sisters Forever", "Ice Cream and Lollipops" and "Jackie and the Bella". * Jackie never does summer school in July through August. See also * List of Jackie's outfits * Jackie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Guida Family